Opaque PREVIEW
by Sekainao
Summary: This is only a preview, full sotry will be introduced when others are finished.


Yao opened his eyes and looked around his room; he sat up on the edge of his bed in only his boxers. The Chinese rubbed his eyes as he saw a black haired girl sleeping next to him, he groaned 'I gotta leave before she wakes up aru' he thought to himself as he began to get dressed. The woman stirred in her sleep and Yao was about to exit the apartment but he sighed as he realised it was only Mei. The one he was meant to assassinate.

But couldn't.

Because he loved her.

He stroked her cheek affectionately as he placed a kiss on her forehead; trying to salvage whatever forgiveness he could get for taking her virginity and robbing her of a gentle, easy-going first time experience. He sighed as he remembered that he was the one who pushed her into that sort of thing, which was wrong of him to do, because he didn't know if she was ready or not.

Yao found his jeans, white shirt and blazer but woke his partner in the process, the chinese looked over at the naked woman, obviously apart from her loose bra and the straps that fell over her shoulders. Mei groaned and opened her eyes, assuming she was alone because she hadn't seen Yao yet, as the woman tried to sit up she stopped as an unusual pain from her shoulder caused her to pause and grip it. She hissed in pain as Yao thought, 'Oh shit, I hurt her, does this count as rape. I sure as hell hope not, I'm supposed to be the good guy here'

"Yao?..." his thoughts were interrupted by her voice, he turned and met her gaze, that pain filled, hurt gaze that said 'I trusted you and you do this to me?'. She turned away as she felt herself shaking for doing such a thing with him,

Yao could only feel sorry for her, "Mei, I-I am realy sorry for doing that to you...I mean taking your..."

She raised her hand in dismissal, making him not say 'that' word, but she still avoided his gaze, too hurt and pained to look at him. Which Yao deserved, he was the one who pushed her boundaries after all, he looked at her shoulder and sat back on the bed, his hand slowly reaching toward the mark. Mei looked over at Yao and moved away a little. But Yao gently touched the mark and realised that he had not only marked her, he had created a hand mark there. Except it was very sore, red and bleeding. He knew he had been too hard on the young girl,

"You said y-you'd be...gentle..." She says as tears form in her eyes, Mei sat up on the edge of the bed and did her daily routine of Russian Roulette. One bullet in six holders, she spun the barrel and clicked it in. Holding it to her head as she doesn't hesitate in pulling the trigger.

Click

She sighed, again fate did not let her die,

"You didn't even hesitate.." Yao says, Mei shrugged and stands from the bed. Immediately, falling back to the ground watching in horror as blood escaped from in between her legs. Mei cried, she looked over at Yao and repeated those words that hurt him inside so much,

"Y-You said...you'd be...gentle" She says with pain in her eyes,

"Mei...I-I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you..." Yao says with a quiver in his tone, obviously sorry about what he had done. Mei looked at him and sighed,

"Did you...only do that to gain my trust?..."

He nods,

"Did you use..." she paused, "...protection?"

He painfully shakes his head,

"Do you love me, Yao?" she asks with sadness in her face, Yao looks at her and kneels before her, embracing her and as he says,

"I do love you.." he answers,

"Then why do that to me?" she says almost bursting into tears, he faced her and used his finger to make her gaze meet his,

"I...was jealous. For so long I've been watching you being courted by other men, I couldn't stand it. And the anger built up and I guess I released that animalistic anger...on you" he says,

Mei throws her arms around him and embraces him, as he lets his tears soak into her nightwear, "Its okay, Yao. I understand..."

Yao sniffed and faced her, "No..."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I can't be like this with you, I'll hurt you. Besides, I have a goal to furfill"

"To kill me?"

Yao nodded, "And unlike you, I have a life too be getting on with"

He began for the door and laid his hand on the door handle but paused and looked over his shoulder to see his lover, his other half, his only, crying her eyes out on the edge of her bed. He wanted to stay and comfort her, but that would make him a bad guy and he wasn't the bad guy, he was supposed to be the good. With that, he left the woman by herself, which was a decision that left his heart painfully regretful.

Mei, however, continued crying, her fists clenched tightly and anger, sadness and heartbreak taking over. She threw herself at the wall, punching at it until her knuckles bled and left a hole in the wall.  
>She threw all the items off her desk, creating a swirl of different coloured make-ups to merge together on the floor. When she was almost finished, she stared at herself in the mirror, her cheeks moist and her eyes swollen. No wonder he didn't stay. Her pulse quickened until she punched the mirror with her right fist, the shattered pieces tearing the skin of her hand, wrist and forearm. She pulled away from the broken mirror and collapsed against the wall and onto the floor, holding her right arm in pain as her room was turned into a red, bloody mess. If Yao found her like this, there was no doubt he would flee from her sight.<p>

She didn't hear the door open again...

Yao peered behind the door, there was no way he could leave her in that state. When he just took her virginity, hurt and abused her, before he even saw Mei he saw blood on the carpet and glass  
>everywhere. He furrowed his brow and looked into the room a little more and heard sobbing, there she was. Bloody, crying and obviously hurt, the sight almost making him cry for her,<p>

"Oh Mei..." he said hushed, even when she heard his voice she buried her head deeper into her arms, with her knees pressed to her chest and arms folded on top of them. Yao slowly approached her and stroked her raven hair, which soothed her. He went in to embrace her, kissing her head as he did so, his strong arms wrapped around her waist as she sobbed and let blood and tears soak into his clothing,

"Shh, it's okay, Mei...It's okay..." he said soothingly, he retreated from the embrace and faced her, using his thumb to brush the hair from her face, using that to rest his hand on her cheek and bringing his face closer to hers. He was centimetres away from touching her lips when he hesitated, did he really want this? Did he really love her?

"I love you..." he says as he connects his lips to hers, the pinkness returning to her cheeks. And the warmth of him coarsing through her body, Yao tilted his head slightly as Mei parted her lips and invited Yao inside her mouth. Yao accepted this and explored the inside of her mouth, so skilfully it received a small moan from Mei, which made him smile in the kiss. Mei was about to part from his lips but wasn't allowed to when Yao laid his hands on the back of her head and pulled her further into the kiss. Mei relaxed and was taken to the floor, with Yao kissing her passionately on top and with Mei applying the same pressure against his lips on bottom. Mei's arms found their way around his neck and pulled him further down on top of her. Yao rested in between her legs and massaged her thighs, earning another moan from the woman. Mei felt up the man's body and concentrating completely on undoing the zipper of his jeans. With success, Yao aided her in pushing them down. The couple parted from the kiss and Mei looked up at Yao, resting her forehead on his,

"Are you sure?..." he asked, she nodded and closed her eyes, ready for a flash of pain. Yao positioned himself and gently pushed inside; resisting all urge to slam his hips forward and thrust in. But he couldn't do that, not after the last ordeal.

Mei groaned in pain as she felt him slowly, slowly pushing in, him  
>holding her hand so tight that her hand was turning red. But she calmed as she felt his gentle thusts inside, much slower and easier than last time's. She moaned a little as he began speeding up the rate<br>of his thrusts, so near to completion and so comfortable when she wasn't trying so hard to break free,

"M-Mei...I..."

He pulled out of her and pumped himself, feeling another hand on it, he looked up and saw her gently stroking his manhood. This was unusual for Yao, as he came to completion and released on the floor, he looked up at Mei, whose hand was still on his manhood. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, which he gladly accepted,

"You do know you have been a very, very bad girl..." Yao said, Mei frowned not yet understanding his words,

"Oh have I?" she replied,

"I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson or two" he replied, smiling slyly. Mei wrapped her arms round his neck and rested her forehead on his,

"I dare you..." she says smiling as Yao pins her against the wall.

...

Meh, I'm writing this on holiday frankly cos I was bored in the car.  
>Did you like it? Well, this is a snippet from a story I have cooking<br>up in my brain, so when I eventually begin the story, this is gonna be  
>included in it, except longer. But for now, it's only a oneshot. ^^<p>

p.s I'm not good at sex scenes XD Review? 


End file.
